


Maybe it’s the alcohol talking but

by chenmarkjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenmarkjun/pseuds/chenmarkjun
Summary: mark’s had a little too much to drink, and renjun is all that’s on his mind





	Maybe it’s the alcohol talking but

“renjuuuuuunnnn. injunniiieeeeee~” was the first thing renjun heard as he answered the phone.

“mark? is everything okay?” he furrowed his brows together and grabbed his keys as he waited for a response. 

“mmmm everything is fiiinneee. i just had a lil to drink at johnny’s and now im flyingg!!!” there was a chuckle and some ruffling before another voice rang through his phone speaker. 

“hey renjun, it’s jaehyun, mark is super drunk right now, is it possible for you to come pick him up? everyone here has had a bit to drink so if not he’s just stuck here” renjun let out a heavy sigh before laughing a little. 

”yeah, i’ll be there in 10. make sure he doesn’t hurt himself.” and then he simply hung up, walked to his car, and began the drive to johnny’s place. he wasn’t sure why HE was the one mark called at 12:45 in the morning, drunk off his ass, but he was glad to get fresh air nonetheless. 

he arrived two minutes short of one am, and knocked on the door softly. a drunken johnny answered the door, smiling widely at the sight of the much smaller boy in front of him. “renjun!!!! it’s been so long” he pulled him for a hug, dragging him inside. 

“johnny, you saw me like a week ago” renjun let out a soft chuckle, happy to know they enjoyed his presence that much. 

“a week is so long.” he pouted a little. “all mark talks about is how he wants to see you.” this turn of phrase made renjun’s widen and his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. 

“r-really?” johnny nodded, but before he could continue, a figure emerged from the staircase, and dropping himself right on renjun’s lap. after a moment of shock, he realized the cuddly figure was mark. “h-hey” he smiled down at him. in this light, he couldnt help but take in how much smaller he seemed as he clung to renjun, and how cute his red face was. 

“renjunnie, i wanna go home.” mark looked up at him and simply pouted, and that was enough to make renjun want to rush him off and away. he thanked johnny and jaehyun for taking care of him until he got there and carefully walked mark to his car, buckling him in and getting in the drivers seat, sighing. 

“where to, hyung?” renjun peered towards mark for an answer, only to see mark asleep, and snoring. so he just drove to his place, locking mark inside the car while he grabbed some water and returning, to find mark awake. “drink.” mark quickly agreed, and downed the bottle harshly. 

“im hungry.” renjun laughed. 

“mark its 1:30 in the morning. you should go home and sleep.” the older just shrugged. 

“can we get mcdonalds?” he looked up at the smaller boy with wide eyes and renjun huffed. 

“i guess.” 

when they arrived, renjun put mark’s arm around his shoulder and helped him inside, sitting him down before ordering their food. “so” renjun started. “you’re a clingy drunk.” mark rolled his eyes at this, knowing that renjun would tease him for that. he began to open his mouth when renjun continued. “it’s kinda cute, i must admit.” mark just stared at renjun, his blush increasing. 

the two sat quietly, eating their greasy food, until all that was left was awkward glances and coughs. “lets go explore the city” mark said suddenly. renjun pondered this for a moment. there was no hints of drunken intentions, this sounded like normal mark, his best friend. the one he liked. so he simply nodded, causing mark to smile softly. “lets go.”

the two spent two hours running around downtown, singing random songs off the top of their head and dancing in the streets. they ended up at the top of a parking deck, staring off at the city lights in silence.

“renjun” mark spoke up softly. 

“hm?” renjun turned to face him slowly. mark looked at him with a soft smile. 

“i dont know if its the alcohol still in my system or the lights, but im feeling confident, and all i want to do right now is kiss you.” renjun’s eyes widened. he hadn’t expected mark to say anything like this but, he found himself nodded. 

“then do it, coward.” renjun said playfully, but within a moment, mark’s lips were on his and renjun felt warm, despite the cool night breeze. it wasn’t really anything special, just a kiss, but renjun felt every hair stand on end, he felt goosebumps, his heart rate increasing with every passing moment. and mark felt like the world was spinning. he had been waiting for this moment, and he didn’t want it to end. but as all good things, it had to. “i should get you home..” renjun whispered. 

“mmm but my home is with you.” renjun cringed and laughed, snorting softly. 

“we kiss and suddenly you’re the greasiest person alive.” mark smiled warmly at the smaller boy. 

“i’ve been waiting for this.” renjun blushed enough that the tip of his nose was the softest pinkest shade and he giggled once more. 

“well, if you let me drive you home now, i’ll kiss you goodbye.” mark’s eyes widened and he nodded a little. the two made their way to renjun’s parked car off somewhere in the middle of the parking deck, and they drove to mark’s place, parking and sitting in quiet. renjun was trying to figure out how exactly these things work, since he himself has never been the one to kiss. 

“so um-“ mark began but renjun cut him off as he quickly pecked his lips and sat back in his car. in turn, the older giggled shyly. he placed his finger under the youngers chin, turning him to face him before kissing him once more, softly. renjun isn’t sure how long they sat like this, but mark’s back had to have hurt from the way he was stretched out to be closer to the younger. “i’ll see you tomorrow? and we can talk about this?” mark pulled back and whispered softly, and renjun simply nodded, kissing him once more, not really wanted this moment to end, but mark pulled back shyly, and exited the car, waving back to him and running inside his place, but not before running into the door frame, causing both of them to burst into a fit of giggles. 

renjun’s drive home was full of him humming love songs and smiling widely. and before he went to sleep, his phone lit up to reveal a message from mark. 

**“goodnight, lovely 💕”** renjun giggled and replied quickly with a simple **“goodnight nerd”** , falling asleep quickly. 


End file.
